For the Love of a Brother II
by stylewriter565
Summary: So here is the exciting part 2 of For the Love of a Brother. See what happens with Chika and Hunny as they start a new life. And what will happen with Chika and hi crush on Haruhi? Will she return the feelings? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO here is the first chapter of LOAB II I hope you all enjoy it very much.** ** As a refresher Chika is now in the custody of Hunny and their daddy is banished.**

Hunny spent the next week or so getting all the financials in order. He worked with Kyouya to get all his father's money now under his name. It was a complex process and Kyouya had to step in a few times reminding them of the Black Onion Squad and asking if they had valid passports. Soon though all the paperwork was done and the Haninozuka fortune was now under the name Mitsukuni Haninozuka. It felt good to have life back. Hunny, however, had one important thing to delve into with his brother. Where they were going to live. He went back to Haruhi's apartment and decided that now would eb the best time to have this discussion while everything was still fresh I their minds.

"Hey Chika-chan can I talk to you?" Hunny said as he walked through the door seeing his little brother working on some school work. Satoshi was sitting next to him helping him with whatever Chika needed in addition to catching up on his own schoolwork. Chika was sometimes testy and it was a good thing that Satoshi was out of commission for a while and couldn't use his shinai. Upon hearing his brother Chika ran over not wanting to do any more work for now.

'What is it?' Chika signed as he got closer to his brother.

"Let's walk," Hunny said not wanting Satoshi to hear what he was about to ask Chika. "Chika I have now successfully transferred all of dad's money into my name. We need to talk about living arrangements though. Are you at all comfortable going back to the old estate? There is no wrong answer here Chika."

Chika violently shook his head no hoping that would communicate to his brother that he didn't want to ever go anywhere near that place again.

"Ok Chika. We don't have to go back there. I have found a plot of land where we can build a new estate with a dojo and everything. Until it is built are you alright living with the Morinozukas?" Hunny asked realizing what a stupid question that actually was. He would live there in a heartbeat not wanting to spend too much money living in an apartment.

Chika gave his brother a wide grin. Living with his best friend would be awesome. They also wouldn't have to inconvenience Haruhi anymore. This made Chika a little sad. HE had a crush on her and would miss being with the female host. She was kind and sweet and he loved cooking for her. It meant that she could get ahead on her studies. He felt bad, but he knew that he had to leave there was no other option. Plus living with Satoshi might not be such a bad idea either. They could keep each other company while they were recovering.

"Awesome, I will call Akira and tell him that we will accept his offer. And if you want you can go tell Satoshi that we are accepting," Hunny said knowing that Chika would want to tell his best friend that they were going to be living together for a while. As expected Chika rushed back into the apartment and found Satoshi sitting reading a book just as he had been before. Chika went over and tapped his best friend on the shoulder.

"What are you grinning about?" Satoshi asked. He was very confused. Lately Chika had been showing a bit of a softer side, but grinning wasn't usually on the menu.

'I am going to be moving in with you,' Chika signed quickly and excitedly.

"What?! Seriously? This is going to be awesome!" Satoshi said. His energy was all over the place and if he hadn't been forbidden from heavy physical activity for a while his body would be doing the same thing. He smiled at his best friend and they high- fived each other.

"That's great Chika," Haruhi said looking at the young man. She didn't know why she felt a little sad though. She would miss the company of Hunny and Chika. She also didn't want to admit it, but she would miss Chika's cooking. She would miss his presence and the feeling that she was protected. Even though Chika was still laid up Haruhi felt as if he would defend her anyway. She smiled though. She was glad for him. He would have a life ahead of him now. A better different life not filled with the same pain and struggle. She smiled as she saw the two best friends hug each other. Just then Chika came over to her.

'We can still see each other if you like,' he signed not wanting to let her go.

"That would be nice. You could finally show me how to cook that amazing chicken dish," she said. He nodded at her.

'I would be glad to teach you,' he signed back. He smiled at her hoping that she finally got the hint that he liked her, but he had no such luck this time around.

"Well everything is taken care of. Akira said they will be over tomorrow to help move all our stuff out. Is it OK if we stay with you one more night Haru-chan?" Hunny asked as he shut his cell phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Of course senpai you can stay as long as you need to."

"And here is this," Hunny said handing her a small piece of paper. She opened the envelope and looked at it. Her eyes widened.

"I can't accept this. This is too much and you know my senpai. I like to work for what I earn. I don't like to be handed money," Haruhi responded trying to shove the check back in Hunny's face.

"Just think of it as grocery money or something. I would feel bad if I didn't reimburse you Haru-chan," Hunny said once again offering it to her, "Just think if the tables were turned and you had to do the same thing with me."

"Oh alright," she admitted snatching the check out of his hand. He had convinced her with the last statement. She would have wanted to pay him back or work it off if she had to stay at the Haninozuka's for that long.

**(next day)**

At 8 AM Akira, Mori, and a lot of people from the Morinozuka dojo came over to help the Haninozuka children move out of their friend's apartment. Hunny helped with some of the heavy lifting and soon the cars that had come contained what Chika and Hunny had left to their name.

"Well that looks like everything. Are you ready to go Chika?" Hunny asked looking at his little brother. Chika nodded his head, but wasn't ready to go at all. Not now, not ever. He knew he couldn't impose on Haruhi any longer, but he wished from the bottom of his heart that he could stay there.

"Bye guys!" Haruhi said. She walked over to where they were standing and quickly gave each of them a hug. Chika felt his stomach flip when Haruhi put her hands around him and hugged him for just a moment. He wished for that moment to never end.

"See you later Haru-chan," Hunny said as they got in the car. He smiled at her. Chika ducked into the car too smiling at the female host in front of him.

"Remember Chika we have a date to make that chicken. Text me when you know what a good day for you would be," Haruhi said.

Chika looked at his feet as he sat in the car and the door was closed. He tried not to look at his brother, but he couldn't fool Mitsukuni, not for one second.

"What's wrong Chika?" his brother asked him looking worried.

'I miss her already,' Chika signed. He wished he could jump out of this car and go back to her. He would see her soon enough though and hopefully she would realize that he had feelings for her soon.

**A/N: So there is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! Where will this lead and how is HCika gonna deal with his crush? Find out in the coming chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here it is. Loab II chapter 2. I don't own ourasn although I think I should.**

Chika sat in his new room at the Morinozuka estate. They had been moved in for about three days and something didn't feel right to Chika. He missed Haruhi and he wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her. 'Why can't she return my feelings? Why hasn't she told me that she feels the same way?' Chika thought feeling confused as to why Haruhi didn't notice how he felt about her.

"You doing OK there?" a slightly hoarse voice came from the doorway. Chika's head snapped up to see Satoshi leaning in his doorway. He nodded as Satoshi walked over to his bed. Satoshi leaned against the wall putting his hands behind his head. "No you aren't OK so what is going on with you?"

'Haruhi,' Chika singed. That was all Satoshi needed, he knew what that meant. His cousin was thinking about the girl that he liked.

"Well why don't you invite her over. I thought you were going to help her improve her cooking skills?" Satoshi said as he started to cough. He managed to get it under control and then he felt a soft punch hit his upper arm. He looked over at Chika with an eyebrow raised.

'You should try learning sign language. My voice will come back, but I don't want yours damaged forever,' Chika held up the piece of paper he had written this on. He didn't want his best friend to lose his voice forever. Satoshi nodded and for the next couple hours Chika worked to teach Satoshi some simple, but useful phrases. Satoshi was soon called away by the family doctor to check his vitals to make sure everything was alright.

Chika had built up his courage over the last few hours and whipped out his cell phone. He decided that he was going to send a text to Haruhi inviting her over the next day. It read: _Hey Haruhi. I remember you asked if I could teach you to make that chicken. Want to come over tomorrow after school and we can work on it?_

A few minutes later he received a text back. _Sure that would be great. I have a test next week but a little break would be nice._

Chika smiled. It would be good to have the girl he liked over at his house. He couldn't wait to see what would happen the next day. He hoped that Haruhi could tell him how much she cared for him and how much she wanted to be with him. He was looking forward to seeing the light in her eyes as they both confessed how they felt to one another. He smiled to himself as he wandered off to finish some assignments that he hadn't gotten to. He had to write an essay for English and he started into it right away. Once he was finished with it he looked it over and sighed. This was not a composition about Shakespeare that they had read. Instead of writing about Romeo and Juliet he had written about Haruhi. And how much he wanted to be with her, but could not until she returned the feelings that he had for her, if she could return those feelings at all. Chika sighed as he rested his forehead against the notebook. He was going to have to tell her how he felt sooner rather than later.

(Next day)

Chika woke up the next morning feeling anxious, nervous, and excited, three emotions he didn't know could exist simultaneously in one person. Apparently it could though and as Chika found out the only way to relieve these feeling was to pace back and forth in his room waiting for breakfast to be ready. He ran down to the dining room and practically inhaled his breakfast before running out the door and into the gardens. 'Maybe trying to meditate will help me forget about my nerves for a little while,' Chika thought as he sat under a cherry tree and closed his eyes. He tried to let his mind go blank. After a while of trying to concentrate he opened his eyes and looked up. He saw the cherry blossoms there and thought of how beautiful they were. They brought him some peace so he laid back and decided to look at the flowers for a while. Just then he was jolted out of his trance by a voice.

"Yasuchika, are you OK? Haruhi is here," Satoshi said looking at his best friend.

Chika looked at his best friend and immediately got up off the ground almost tripping while doing so. Haruhi was here she was here to see him. Chika's heart soared at the thought of having a girl come over so they could see him specifically. And not just any girl, but Haruhi Fujioka herself. He ran until he got to the entrance hall and slowed his pace when he saw Haruhi sitting there. 'She looks wonderful in those shorts and that t-shirt,' Chika thought as he approached her. Chika tapped Haruhi on the shoulder and she looked up at him and smiled.

'Let's go to the kitchen OK?' Chika signed amazed by the wonderful girl in front of him. She nodded and followed the younger man to the kitchen. Once there Chika started to get out ingredients and set them on the counter.

"Where is the recipe for the chicken?" Haruhi asked finally saying something. Chika jumped slightly at her voice. He turned to her and smiled.

'There is no recipe,' he signed before he went back to getting out ingredients. He turned around to see Haruhi staring at him.

"You just made that up?" she asked bewildered that someone could do that. Sure she could adjust recipes, but to make one up and be able to remember it was beyond her. She saw Chika nod at her statement as he went about prepping things. Once things were prepped Chika tapped Haruhi.

'Ready?' he signed looking at her. She nodded and they set to work. She would cook while Chika would sign her instructions or take over and show Haruhi and then let her try on her own. It went on like this for a while until Haruhi began to stir the sauce. That was the part that had to be just right. There was no showing how to do it and then repeat. It had to be done right the first time or the sauce would not turn out right.

Haruhi suddenly felt a presence behind her. She felt a hand grab hers and she looked back to see Chika standing behind her holding her hand on the spoon. He nodded his head toward the pot and Haruhi turned around and focused as he helped her stir. Three time clockwise, two and a half times counterclockwise. They repeated this motion together until the sauce was done.

Before he knew what he was doing Chika had grabbed Haruhi's hand to help her stir the sauce the proper way. His stomach flipped as she turned and looked at him. Was that love in her eyes? What was that emotion that he saw written on her face? He decided that they should get back to making the sauce and nodded toward the pot. As they stirred together Chika's thoughts wandered a bit. 'Does this mean she likes me too?' he thought. 'I wish that I could stay right here forever.' Chika looked at the stove and realized that the sauce was done. He let go of Haruhi's hand so she could take it off and pour it over the chicken. As Chika watched her do this he couldn't help but think of how good it felt to help Haruhi. 'I hope she realizes her feelings soon,' he thought, 'If she doesn't I think I might go insane because I cant keep feelings for such an amazing person locked inside my heart.'

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed….will Haruhi realize her feelings? Keep reading to find out ;) **


End file.
